1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a masonry line stretcher system and more particularly pertains to allowing one mason to hold a flexible line straight and horizontal while positioning various types of building blocks at a construction site in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of masonry guides of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, masonry guides of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of positioning building blocks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,963 issued Sep. 30, 1952 to Zinker relates to a Masonry Line Block. U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,588 issued Jul. 9, 1963 relates to a Masonry Guide Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,946 issued Jul. 3, 1990 to Steinhoff relates to a Masonry Line Stretcher. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,701 issued Apr. 2, 1991 to Hughes relates to a Masonry Clip. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a masonry line stretcher system that allows one mason to hold a flexible line straight and horizontal while positioning various types of building blocks at a construction site in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the masonry line stretcher system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of one mason to hold a flexible line straight and horizontal while positioning various types of building blocks at a construction site in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved masonry line stretcher system which can be used for one mason to hold a flexible line straight and horizontal while positioning various types of building blocks at a construction site in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.